pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Ev1234567890/MojeAnime/EV001
| scr = | nzwpl = Pierwszy pokemon | nzwus = The first pokemon | nzwjp = イッシュ地方へ！ゼクロムの影！！ | tmjp = 250px | serjp = EV | serus = EV | nrus = 001 | nrjp = 001 | nrodc = 001 | dtpl = niewyemitowano | dtjp = niewyemitowano | dtus = niewyemitowano | anim = | scen = | opis = | asdr = | dran = }} Wydarzenia Poznajemy Ash'a i jego mamę. Poznajemy Emmę i jej mamę. Poznajemy Gary'ego Oak'a. Poznajemy Profesora Oak'a. Dowiadujemy się, że Emma i Ash to bliscy przyjaciele. ''' '''Ash dostaje na startera Pikachu, a Emma Eevee, którą nazywa Vee. Ash i Emma rozdzielają się. Ash zabiera rower Emmie. Ash dociera do Centrum Pokemon. 'Debiuty.' Ludzie: *'Ash' *'Ev' *'Gary Oak' *'Profesor Oak' Pokemony: *'Eevee (Vee, Ev, dostaje)' *'Pikachu (Ash'a, dostaje)' 'Pierwszy pokemon.' Wieczorem. W domu Emmy. Emma. Nie mogę się doczekać jutra, a ty? Ash. Pewnie, że tak. Myślałąś już nad starterem? E. Od kilku tygodni. Najbardziej to w sumie chcę Charmandera. Uważam, że jest wspaniały! A. Ja też długo się zastanawiałem i chyba wybiorę Squirtle. E. Mam nadzieję, że to nie po to by mieć przewagę typu. A. Nie, no co ty. E. Masz szczęście. Będziemy rywalami. A. Tak. E. Zobaczę co idzie na innych kanałach. (przełącza) A. Co to? E. To są pokazy. Mama mi opowiadała, że jej przyjaciółka brała w nich udział. Wiele o nich słyszałąm. A. Ja chciałbym być Mistrzem Pokemon, a ty? E. Ja też, ale chciałabym być też Super Koordynatorką. A. Kto to koordynator? E. Trener, który bierze udział w pokazach. A. Co to pokazy? E. GRRR. A. Żartuję, żartuję. E. Masz szczęście. (bierze poduszkę) A masz! A. Ej! (bierze drugą) Godzinę później. E. Wiesz co? Już późno, powinniśmy iść spać. A. Masz rację. Ustaw budzik. E. Zaraz us...(padła i śpi) Następnego dnia ok. 11.30 E. Aaa! A. Co się stało? E. Spóźnimy się na odbiór startera! A. Biegniemy! E. Najpierw to się może przebierzesz, czy wolisz lecieć w piżamie. A. Ee... No racja. Dziesieć minut później. E. No chodź! (biegną do laboratorium Profesora Oak'a) A. Już prawie... ?. No no. Po startera się wybraliście. Później przyjść nie mogliście? E.A. (sarkazm) Hahaha. E. Ale jesteś zabawny Gary. G. (ignoruje) Idziemy. ?. Emmo, Ash myślałem już, że nie przyjdziecie. Plik:Professor_Oak_anime.png E. O Profesor Oak! Czy możemy dostać startery? P.O. Niestety wszystkie zostały zabrane, chociaż... A. Chociaż co? P.O. Zostały dwa pokemony, ale nie sądzę by się dla was nadawały. E. Profesorze, my musimy mieć startery! P.O. Dobrze, dobrze. Chodźcie do laboratorium. E.A. Dobrze. P.O. Ash, proszę, to twój pokemon.Plik:Ash_Pikachu_Poké_Ball.jpg A. Wyjdź. Plik:Pikachu_Asha2.jpg Pokemon. Pikachu. A. Jej! Jest jeszcze lepszy niż inne! P.O. Ash, to jest Pikachu. Pikachu to pokemon elektryczna myszka. Pikachu. Pika?! Pikaaaa (Ash podnosi go, patrzy nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem) Plik:Pikachu_i_Ash.png E. Hihihi. P.O. Dla ciebie ten. E. Dziękuję, pokaż się! P.O. Emmo, to jest Eevee. Jest pokemonem typu normalnego. E. Jest presłodki, ale dlaczego on tak na mnie patrzy? Plik:Eevee_kula_cienia.jpg E. Aaa! (unik) Uff. Eevee. Eevee? Eevee. Plik:Vee_Kula_Cienia.png E. Aaa! A. Haha, dostałaś Kulą Cienia. E. A ty jeszcze chwilę temu oberwałeś piorunem. A. Ale... No fakt. E. To chodźmy Vee. A. Vee? E. Tak ją nazwałam. A. Aha... To cześć. E. Pa. Emma poszła w jedną stronę, a Ash w drugą. E. Vee, powinnyśmy się zaprzyjaźnić. Uważam, że jesteś wspaniała, ale nic nie osiągniemy jeśli będziemy się kłucić. Powiedz mi o co chodzi. Vee. Eevee, Eevee Vee! E. No nie lubisz PokeBall, ale ja cię wcale nie zmuszam rzebyś w nim siedziała. Vee. Eevee? Vee? Eevee? E. Jasne, że serio. Nie musisz siedzieć w PokeBallu, ja też pewnie bym tego nie lubiła. Może poćwiczymy? Vee. Eevee! E. Zobacz, Pideot! Vee, Kula Cienia! (Pideot atakuje Podmuchem Wiatru i Szybkim Atakiem) O nie, Vee! Nawet nie ćwiczyłyśmy! Muszę iść do centrum pokemon! Tymczasem. A. Pikachu, jesteś normalnym pokemonem i powinieneś mnie słuchać i wejść do PokeBalla. Gdzie ty uciekasz! Zobacz Pidgey! Piorun! (wskazuje, a z powodu braku reakcji Pikachu opuszcza rękę z zażenowaniem) Czy ty możesz mnie słuchać? (rzuca kamieniem i okazuje się, że to nie Pidgey tylko Spearow) Spearow. Spearow! (nadlatuje więcej Spearow'ów) A. W nogi! (biegnie razem z Pikachu i spotyka Emmę) E. Cześć, Ash, a gdzie ty tak...Ej mój rower! (odwraca się) Aaa! (biegnie) Kilka minut później. Plik:Pikachu_chory.jpg E. Aaa! O jakiś Pikachu! Potrzebuje pomocy, weźmy go lepiej. W Centrum Pokemon. A. Siostro Joy, proszę, zajmij się Pikachu.